


Courage

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened suddenly, as it only could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

It had happened suddenly as it only could have. For someone as stubborn as he and someone as inept at dealing with feelings as Castiel, it could only come suddenly. They wouldn’t have built up to it. There would’ve been no shy confession. It had to have come suddenly.

So it happened as it only could have. Dean had been praying for Castiel since the start of the job when they realized they were in over their heads but Castiel hadn’t shown. He fought off the panic and worry that filled him, masked it as annoyance and disgust that Castiel was ignoring him, and he and Sam had trudged into the heart of the monster’s nest, armed with everything they could reasonably carry.

It happened when the monster, taking the shape of a beautiful, half-dressed woman, had him pinned up against the wall. Her attempt at seduction might’ve worked if the hand not holding him hadn’t been extending into eight foot long claws, each two inches wide and stabbed through his baby brother’s chest, pinning Sam to the far wall.

It happened when Castiel appeared in the middle of the room and he squeaked around her hand, gasping his name as his angel blade flashed in his hand, cutting through the claws that held Sam pinned and flash-stepping over to the bitch that held him pinned. The angel grabbed her by the arm that held Dean, forcing her to release him and throwing her bodily across the room into the wall. Sam tried to hand him the blessed stake they’d brought but Castiel just raised his hand and she died consumed in holy fire.

Genuine relief flooded Dean when he saw Castiel unharmed and well though his eyes were worried and frustrated. Dean suddenly felt meek, certain that they had called him away from something important again, and all he wanted to do was apologize for not being strong enough to carry the weight on his own. But of course, it never came out that way.

“The hell, man? We needed you days ago.”

A vein twitched in Castiel’s jaw and anger tempted its way into those fiery blue eyes.

“I am sorry, Dean.” Castiel’s tone was sarcastic, the evidence of barely withheld anger in his stance. “I was busy fighting with my garrison against a horde of fifty demons bent on escaping from Hell.”

“Right, right,” Dean replied sarcastically. “Your problems are more important, I remember.”

Well, they were, but he could only say it with sarcasm.

“I was going to say,” Castiel snapped and Sam slowly got to his feet, clutching his chest. Castiel crossed over to him quickly and touched his forehead, the wounds melting away. “That it simply took time for me to get here. You are the most important thing in my life…you and Sam.”

Always forgetting to remember Sam until the end, tagging him on as if to hide that every time, he said Dean was the most important, that Dean was the one he cared about, always about Dean. Why anyone would care so much about him, he didn’t know.

But he shrugged it off, he couldn’t do anything else. “Well…glad you showed up.”

Castiel seemed to soften then and when Dean tried to walk past him, the angel caught his arm. He turned back, facing Castiel, their bodies scant inches apart, and Castiel was looking up at him in that way that made his knees want to give out. It was that soul-searching stare that made him want to fall into Castiel’s arms and weep for all that he had lost, for all that he’d taken from both him and Sammy, all in the name of a God and a people that would never care. The way those ice-blue eyes thawed only for him and the heat that burned behind them when their gaze met, it made him want to do things he’d never admit.

“Just do it, Cas,” he heard Sam say behind him. “You know he doesn’t have the balls.”

Dean looked up at his brother, indignation on his face, but it happened suddenly, as it only could have.

Castiel reached up, grabbing him by the back of his head and Dean felt a hint of the angel’s strength in the way Castiel brought his head down to eye level with him. For a moment, he got the full force of Castiel’s gaze, the angel’s eyes an inch from his own, and then Castiel had stretched up to crush their lips together.

It was sudden and it was sweet and angry and fierce, full of years of repression and Dean swore he could taste time itself on Castiel. The ash of Hell, the light of Heaven, the blood of the monster they’d just slain and himself…he could taste his own soul from where Castiel had gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition.

There was a low moan that couldn’t possibly be coming from him and he suddenly realized he’d wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and the angel’s arms were tight around his shoulders. He’d picked the angel up, his toes barely grazing the ground and Castiel didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He darted his tongue against Castiel’s lips and they parted like water for him, Castiel’s tongue hesitantly rising to meet his.

The moment was broken by the sound of a camera phone going off and Dean glared at his brother who was grinning fit to burst.

“In case you try to deny this later.”

Sam ran from the look his brother was giving him, laughing out to the car, but Dean wasn’t quite yet willing to let go of Castiel, and Castiel was quite willing to stay in his arms.

“You are quite a wonder, Dean Winchester.” Castiel said softly but Dean saw his eyes were sparkling in amusement.

“Blow me, Cas.” Dean remarked as he only knew how. Shrug it off with sarcasm. Don’t let them see how hard your heart is pounding. But it happened suddenly, as it only could have, because Castiel wasn’t angry with him for his remark. In fact, he was smirking.

“Gladly.”


End file.
